1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an electrical connector including a terminal covering a tongue portion and distancing an elastic space to the tongue portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For transmitting large quantity of information between a display and a CPU of a notebook compute, for example, an electrical connector with Low Voltage Differential Signal standard is used as the signal transmitting interface
FIG. 1 is a partially exploded view of an electrical connector with Low Voltage Differential Signal standard of the prior art. The prior electrical connector 1 includes an insulation body 10 and a plurality of terminals 20. The insulation body 10 includes a tongue portion 11 and a terminal fastening portion 13. The top side of the tongue portion 11 has a plurality of terminal grooves 12. The terminals 20 are in the form of a sheet structure. The front end of the terminal 20 is fastened to the bottom of the terminal groove 12, and the back end of the terminal 20 passes through terminal fastening portion 13 to contact a signal transmission wire.
Since the terminals 20 are exposed partially from the top side of the tongue portion 11. Therefore, when the electrical connector 1 is inserted to a mating electrical connector, the front end of the terminal 20 may be tilted upward due to improper inserting operation. Moreover, the terminal 20 is attached on the insulation body 10. If the mating terminal groove in the mating electrical connector is too large to influence the position of the mating terminal, the electrical connection between the terminal 20 and the mating terminal may lead to improper connection, thereby causing poor transmission quality of the signal.